A girl like you
by Briella the lost
Summary: Nathaneal finally gets a chance to tell Juleka how he feels. If only he can pick the right song to sing. A girl like you by Daniel J


**All right belong to Zagtoon. The song is A girl like you by Daniel J.**

3rd POV

Nathaneal chose music as an elective for school. He always loved music, sometimes he felt like he could express himself in ways other than sketching and drawing. Which leads to this, singing or playing a song that reminds him of his partner, Juleka. He never really had the chance to pick an instrument when he was younger so he decided to sing without music leaving his voice to do everything.

He racked his brain looking through hit after hit, playlist after playlist, mix after mix, singer after singer. He never knew that music could be so frustrating. Still nothing till angels practically sang Hallelujah, revealing a song that definitely reminded him of Juleka. The song was perfect, suiting lyrics and a nice beat. He looked up the song lyrics and started practicing.

The next day, he was extremely nervous. He rehearsed everywhere he went. It was practically apart of him. As the hours went by, he felt like time was passing by too quickly for him till it was time. He walked to the music room trembling. He never really was a real fan of taking centre stage. Anxiety hit him as the teacher in charge of the elective called him upfront.

"When you're ready, Nathaniel," The teacher said. All eyes were on him. Juleka looked at him with a gracious smile that made his nerves calm down a bit. He began to sing.

I love her converse rip jeans  
And the way she looks at me  
No one does it better I swear  
She wears her hair down makeup  
She don't even need that stuff  
Taking picture everywhere

And I would fight  
I would run  
I would fly  
Into the sun

Taking a deep breath and glancing at Juleka, he sang a bit louder.

Cause I never met a girl like you before  
You don't think you're perfect  
But you're everything I want and more  
And I'll try to make you mine  
Cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I never met a girl like you before  
Never met a girl like  
Never met a girl like you before  
Never met a girl like  
Never met a girl like you before

She wears her headphones rolling stones  
They write all her favourite songs  
Dancing around like she doesn't care  
She got a tattoo who knew  
That she's got a boyfriend too  
But he don't even know that I'm there

And I would fight  
I would run  
I would fly  
Into the sun

His muscles were no longer tensed as he sang. He felt free. The words came naturally.

Cause I never met a girl like you before  
You don't think you're perfect  
But you're everything I want and more  
And I'll try to make you mine  
Cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I never met a girl like you before  
Never met a girl like  
Never met a girl like you before  
Never met a girl like  
Never met a girl like you before

But if I told you're the one  
Would you take my hand and run into the night  
Baby lets run  
Baby lets run

Cause I never met a girl like you before  
You don't think you're perfect  
But you're everything I want and more  
And I'll try to make you mine  
Cross my heart and I hope to die  
That I never met a girl like you before

Cause I never met a girl like you before  
You don't think you're perfect  
But you're everything I want and more  
And I'll try to make you mine  
Cross my heart and I hope to die  
I never met a girl like you before  
I never met a girl like you  
Met a girl like you before  
I never met a girl  
Met a girl like you before  
I never met a girl like you  
Met a girl like you before  
I never met a girl  
Met a girl like you before

Just as he finished, the bell rang dismissing school. As the students left, some praised him for his wonderful singing. Just as he was grabbing his bag, a gentle finger tapped on his shoulder. He looked up and his gaze met Juleka's. "Did you really mean what you sang?" she asked with her hushed voice making sound like she mumbled. His lips formed a smile. "I meant every single word," he said.

There was very little space between them but now there was none as they sealed their profound love for each other with a kiss.

 **A/N: In my opinion, Nathaneal and Juleka are super cute and I feel like this song just happened to fit in purr-fectly. That's all for now. Bug Out!**


End file.
